The Sound of Knowledge
by oath-keeper95
Summary: While I played Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, one thought always came to mind... Where do they always get this information from? And thus this idea was born. It's going to take place between the in game days 55 and 65, so read if you want to know how I think it would go if Roxas met the informant, y'know?


Hey there everyone. It's your favorite author oath-keeper95 here with a new story about the Kingdom Hearts series. More specifically, 358/2 Days. The reason for this is because whenever I got my missions from that smug bastard Saix, a single thought always came to mind.

'Where do they get all their information from?'

And thus this story was born.

I hope you all like it.

I do not own the rights to the Kingdom Hearts series, just so you know.

* * *

Day 55: 'Intelligence Says…'

"And that is your mission Roxas. Are there any questions?" asked Saix to a confused Roxas as they stood in the Grey Area which also contained at the time Demyx playing his sitar and Luxord playing spider solitaire.

"You just want me to keep an eye on someone important to the Organization right?" Roxas responded as he wondered who this mysterious person was.

Saix nodded. "Correct. Roxas, you know the missions that you've been going on in the past?" he said as Roxas returned the nod. "Tell me, how do we find out about what is going on with the worlds we travel to and about the new worlds that are worth investigating?"

Roxas thought for a moment about the question. "I guess somebody has to go to the worlds and check things out."

"Correct. The person I want you to watch is very important in the case that she is able to relay information about several worlds in a day."

Roxas looked at his superior in amazement. "No way. She can really do that?"

Again Saix nodded. "Usually I'd give this job to Larxene, but do to her termination at Castle Oblivion I have placed the roll of caretaker onto you." he said as a dark portal appeared behind him. "And speak of the Heartless, our guest has arrived."

"What! She's already here!?" exclaimed Demyx as he disarmed himself and stood from his seat. "Oh shit, I gotta get out of here before she-" he stopped as a loud echo came from the chamber and filled the room and both Demyx and Roxas fell to the ground in pain unlike Luxord and Saix who had covered their ears before the blast began.

After a few second the sound had faded from the room, Roxas arose from his agony to see a thin figure exit the dark portal wearing the Organizations signature black coat open in the front to reveal a grey shirt underneath with the hood up and a set of blue headphones with the Symbol of Nothing etched on the speakers blaring music around her ears. She looked around the room for a moment before turning her attention to Saix. "Long time no see, ain't it Law Dog?" she asked the music still blaring loudly before Saix pulled them off her head which also pulled her hood down to reveal a brunet girl with hazel blue eyes and for some reason reminded Roxas of Larxene. "Hey man, give me my phones back!" she complained as she snatched her headphones back from the Nobody.

Saix sighed at the girl. "How many times have I asked you when you return not to have your music on Naxan?"

The girl returned her headphones to her ears and the sound lowered drastically. "Sorry bro, didn't realize that you were the noise police." she said sarcastically as she once again looked around the room. "So where's my big sis? Doesn't she realize how rare it is for me to get called to the castle?"

"I regret to tell you this, but she was one of the members that went to Castle Oblivion." he responded to Naxan who cringed at the mention of the castle.

She slowly returned her sites to Saix with a look of disbelief in her eyes. "Y… you can't really expect me to believe that Larxene was erased… can you?"

Roxas looked at her with curiosity about her expression as Saix said, "I know that you are upset now, but as you have said in the past, 'Where there is life, death must also exist.'" He turned to Roxas who was now standing before him and Naxan. "Due to the circumstances, it has been decided that Roxas will be watching you for the next few days." he said as he walked away from the two of them. "Feel free to take the day to grieve for Larxene, but you are to inform lord Xemnas about the prior information you have by tomorrow morning, is that understood?" he finished as he exited the Grey Area, leaving the four Nobodys behind.

Roxas walked up to Naxan who still had a pained look on her face. "Excuse me… um…"

"Anna." she said as if to answer the boys question as she turned to him with a brighter expression than she had before. "Name's Anna, but now I'm Naxan. You new?"

Roxas couldn't help but feel uneasy about the girl. Not only did she look exactly like Larxene, but she seemed to have a much gentler nature. "Y… Yes, my name is Roxas. I've been assigned to keep an eye on you."

She smiled in response to this. "Is that so, well then, I'm sure you're very… capable… to…" she stopped as her gaze passed to the unconscious Demyx on the floor. She approached the boy, crouched down by his head and whispered something in his ear, making him jut up in surprise and hide behind the couch as Naxan laughed and approached the couch. "You really know how to lighten up a room don't you Mascot?"

"I-I swear… It wasn't my fault." responded Demyx who by all rights would be mistaken for a newborn kitten the way he was shaking in fear. "I only took a brief nap, I swear!" he consoled himself as Naxan laughed uproariously.

"Glad to see your back in one piece Naxan." Luxord said as he withdrew his cards and walked over to her. "How long the game has felt without you as a player."

Naxan turned to the Nobody. "Oh… Shuffle the cards back into your deck old man, because I'm still not gonna play against you in strip poker." she said as she walked off to the hallway, beckoning for Roxas to follow as Demyx freaked out and Luxord laughed.

* * *

"Excuse me Naxan, I a few questions." Roxas said as the two of them entered the Corridor of Rest, where each member slept when not on mission. Naxan, her music once again blaring through her headphones turned her head to the Nobody and gave a brief nod, indicating it was alright to ask. "First off, why are you calling everyone such strange things?"

Naxan gave a smile as she lowered the volume. "Those would be nicknames. It's a name besides your name."

"So… like how your name is Naxan but you also go by Anna?"

"Not quite Roxas. You see, the nickname doesn't really need to fit a person's real name, it just needs to fit the kind of person they are, y'know?" she explained to Roxas, who was still confused on the concept, where as Naxan gave a sigh. "Okay, so… um… Oh, I've got it. Tell me, has Xigbar called you anything besides Roxas before?"

Roxas thought back on the topic and remembered something. "Well… he does call me 'kiddo' sometimes, though I'd really like for him to stop."

Naxan again smiled at this. "And that, my good Nobody, would be a nickname." she said before stopping in front of the room that used to belong to Larxene, where as she pushed the door open to find it a mess.

"_I wonder if that's why she keeps calling Larxene 'big sis'." _The boy wondered before realizing that his responsibility was lagging behind him. "What's wrong Naxan?"

"Who?"

Roxas looked at her confused. "Who what?" he asked before Naxan entered the room and turned on the light to get a better view of it. The room was nearly empty, minus the bed, the dresser, and several claw marks on the walls. "Whoa! What happened to the wall?" he asked in astonishment at the sheer damage the wall had received.

"Who took them?"

"Took what?" asked Roxas as he took his attention off of the wall only to see a darkness looming over Naxan.

"ECHOES! GET IN HERE, NOW!" Naxan exclaimed loud enough to be heard in the Round Room. After a moment, a group of three Nobodys that Roxas had never seen before fell from the ceiling. They were the same pail as the Dusk, but had a similar body structure to that of a Samurai without the swords, but instead with a pair of headphones and a jacket with the Nobody's insignia on it.

"You called for us Mistress?" the one at the front asked in a voice that sounded like it was coming out of a speaker.

"As my ears and eyes around the castle, I want to know who is responsible for this outrage." she answered with a face that made an angry Larxene look like a kitten.

The Nobody to the right of the first bowed to Naxan. "Mistress, as your servants, we have noticed increased activity from the Dusk when they found out Mistress Larxene was erased." he finished, looking up to see Naxan's hand before him.

"Say that again and I'll terminate you." The three Nobodys grouped together in a huddle. "Now, I want everything that belongs in this room brought back by the time I wake up tomorrow," she started, her face now like the one she wore before. "Is that clear?"

"Yes Mistress. Right away!" the trio exclaimed as they sunk into the ground and disappeared.

Roxas looked in astonishment at Naxan, who was in such a fury before as she turned off the light and closed the door. "Now then Roxas, you still have some questions for me, don't you?" she asked as she proceeded down the hall with Roxas in toe.

"What kind of Nobody were those?" Roxas asked as he followed her through the hall.

"Those are my Echoes. They serve under me in the same way the Gamblers serve under the old man or the Snipers under Quick-Shot, y'know?" she answered as the two of them continued down the hall and into the Cafeteria and walked over to a table.

Roxas looked at her confused. "Quick-Shot?"

Naxan smiled as she took a seat and explained. "That would be my nickname for Xigbar, and seeing as he has those arrow guns, I thought it would be a good fit."

Roxas nodded in understanding as he took the seat across from her and a Dusk appeared from the floor and handed the two of them a menu, which Roxas quickly opened and looked inside. "May I take your order?" it asked before realizing Naxan was giving it a very menacing glance.

"Can I get the End of Beef Burger with a side fries please?" asked Roxas as he arose from the menu to see the Dusk gone. "Hey, where'd the waiter go?"

Naxan, who now was looking quite content just smiled. "Don't worry about him Roxas. You had some more questions for me, right?" she asked as Roxas put down the menu and nodded.

"Right. Soooo…" he started as he stared at the Naxan was wearing. "I thought Demyx's weapon was weird, seeing as it's an instrument, but what kind of weapon is that?" he asked.

"My phones? I call them the Boomers. See, when Larxene and I were first brought into the Organization, the two of us were each gifted with abilities. My big sis was always fast on her feet and quick to take action, so it was appropriate that her element would turn out to be lightning. Meanwhile, I was better at taking things in and understanding them before running head first into a mission, so my element ended up being sound." she answered before realizing that Roxas was in a daze of confusion and sighed. "In other words, while Larxene got knives that let's her attack from afar like lightning striking from above, my Boomers let me hear things from miles away, even things that were hidden in the darkness, so I was given the job to scout worlds that have a value to the Organization as well as scope out what happens in the worlds already known to us, y'know?"

This time, Roxas nodded as a Dusk arrived with plates of food in its hands. "Please forgive us for making you wait Mistress, we had no idea that you were back." it said as it laid Roxas's burger in front of him and a plate of spaghetti before Naxan along with a glass of Cola Vanilla without ice. "If there is anything else we can do for you Mistress, just ask." it said as it ran away in a hurry.

"What was that about?" asked Roxas as he picked up his burger and dug in.

"It's no big deal." Naxan said as she placed a napkin on her legs and began to dig in herself.

* * *

After enjoying the food, the two Nobodies continued on their way and found themselves back to Larxene's room in the Corridor of Rest to see the room much fuller than it was before. "That's better." Naxan said before walking in and turning to Roxas. "I'm gonna turn in for the night, so feel free to go chill out for a while." she asked as she slowly shut the door, leaving Roxas alone and confused.

"So… What am I supposed to do now?" he said to himself as he stood there. "Saix told me to keep an eye on her, but she said I can go 'chill out', whatever that means."

"Yo, kiddo, what's up?" came a voice from behind Roxas, who turned to find none other than Xigbar standing behind him. "Is it true that the little songbird is back in the cage?" he asked.

To this Roxas could only assume that Xigbar meant Naxan back in the castle. "Yeah, but I'm wondering whether or not I should leave her unguarded, since Siax told me to watch her."

"Ah, don't worry kiddo. The girl's a lot tougher than you're giving her credit. Problem is, whether or not she'll be stable."

"Stable?" Roxas asked the superior confused, only to see Xigbar's usual grin gone as he walked away.

"Come along kiddo, let's let the poor thing have a good cry." he said as Roxas followed him.

* * *

"And that's why you need to let a girl have a good cry when they are upset, you hearing me?" asked a drunk Xigbar as he, Luxord and Roxas sat in the Cafeteria with a bottle of booze for the men and a glass of cider for Roxas.

"So she's… sad?" asked Roxas.

This time Luxord (also drunk) answered. "Ai Roxas. See, the two of them are something called 'siblings', and they were apparently rather close to each other." he said with a 'hic'.

"So… What's a 'sibling', and why would it make Naxan sad?" Roxas asked with unadulterated curiosity in his eyes.

"Well kiddo, that would be a bit easier to explain if Zexion wasn't out for the count, but put gently the girl is related to Sparky, or rather 'was' related to Sparky, by blood." Xigbar said as he downed another cup of his drink and noticed that Roxas was confused. "Don't think to into it kiddo. Trust me when I say that if I knew how a girls mind works, I'd be surrounded by them right now."

"It is a most challenging game, is it not? You can roll the dice all you want, but the odds of victory are low none." added Luxord like the gambler he is.

Roxas turned his attention to his drink. "By blood."

* * *

Day 55

Today I met someone who's apparently really important to the Organization named Naxan, but I don't really know much about her besides her and Larxene being something called 'siblings'. I wonder if that's a type of friend, and in that case, maybe Axel would have known about what they are. I wonder if Xion would like to meet Naxan. I bet they'd get along really well.

* * *

Okay, so who knows why I did that last bit?

Several hands raise.

… Oh… good to know, but for those of you who don't, in KH 358/2 Days, Roxas has a small journal that he writes in so whenever the day ends, he writes in his journal as though it's a diary.

Anyways, I'm gonna put up the next chapter in just a bit, so bide your time KH enthusiast.

Yes I know, Naxan = Anna + X, but what else was I gonna do? Make a character whose name is an anagram of Soreal with an X in it, you pervs.

Anyways, see ya around.


End file.
